


Acid Storm Catches His Stabilizer

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wandering Fireflight gets caught by his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Storm Catches His Stabilizer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/gifts).



> Because these two were way too cute in Coming To Terms

It was a quiet night cycle at Autobot headquarters. Murmurs quietly spread around of possible betrayal, of a possible last-minute turncoat from their side. 

Fireflight didn't want to think about that; he didn't want to think about how hurt he was by Jazz's betrayal. All he could think about was that cold, blue visor. That grinning face. Those sweeping green wings...

No! Fireflight shook his head. His brothers said he wasn't allowed to think about him. Or his shiny yellow canopy. Or about how much fun it was when they played chase...

A warm little heat curled its way through Fireflight's circuits. He needed air.

~-~-~

Sometimes, when no one else was around, Fireflight snuck away from the Autobot headquarters to explore the damages remains of Cybertron. It was such a big, strange world to him. Tonight he found a vacant factory. There were all kinds of rusted-out machinery and parts lying around. It was fun exploring while trying to keep his mind off subjects that made his little spark flutter.

Among the junk was a small cluster of growing crystals. Their glow caught the aerial's optics in a sparkbeat. He clicked and warbled like a sparkling discovering a new toy, wings twitching with exuberance. Fireflight was so caught up in his discovery that he didn't feel the teasing tickle to his wingtip. An amused chuckle brought his optics up. He gasped and quickly back peddled two steps.

"What's a little jet like you doing out here all alone in the dark?" asked Acid Storm. A genuine smile curved across his faceplate. He took two slow steps forward a continuation of their previous chase.

"Um..." Fireflight gave a shy glance around. There weren't any other Decepticons at least. "I'm not supposed to talk to you. So, um..." A few more quick steps back kept the distance between them.

There was a definite gleam in those optics. Fireflight noted that they sparkled so prettily. "Why is that?" the green seeker asked. "Did I do anything to upset you?"

"N-No, it's not-" the little jet jostled some strewn scrap with his peds, causing himself just the momentary distraction Acid Storm needed. The seeker stalked in close enough to pinch that tantalizing red stabilizer. It caused Fireflight to make the cutest little squeak his audios had ever heard. Abashed, Fireflight danced away once more.

The Rainmaker's sly smile morphed into a predatory grin. He stepped back, morphing in to the shadows.

_'Must get away!'_ Fireflight's peds clattered over junk as he made a daring escape from the mech that made his spark flutter. A quick glance back showed that Acid Storm was no longer in pursuit. Wing tips wilted in disappointment. 

But, wait. Where did he go?

Duty warred with curiosity. His brothers said he wasn't allowed to talk to the seeker anymore...but hide and seek wasn't really talking. He just had to keep his mouth shut and he'd be following their rules.

Curious optics flitted here and there as the smaller aerial looked for his lost friend. A startled 'Eep!' left Fireflight when two strong servos grabbed him from the shadows. 

"Gotcha," Acid Storm whispered into his audio. "Now, what am I going to do with my prize..." They locked optics, faceplates close. A strong thrum of engines caused Fireflight to shiver in his hold, but not from fear. All Acid Storm had to do was lean a little bit closer, and--

"'Flight!" Came a shout from the distance.

"Fireflight!" There were multiple mechs shouting his designation.

The mech in question blinked, looking around. The spell was broken much to the Rainmaker's dispair.

"Go on," he nudged the little jet forward. "They're looking for you."

Fireflight gave him a shy smile and turned to leave.

"Fireflight," Acid Storm called out quietly. When he had his attention, the seeker raises a digit to his derma and winked. _'Our little secret.'_

This time Fireflight's look flashed from flustered to a brilliant smile. He waves his goodbyes and ran off. Acid Storm watched him go with a little smile of his own.


End file.
